Old Thoughts
"Thinking, I Cant Stop Thinking" -Old_Thoughts Old_Thoughts is a Popular Myth in Robloxian Myth Hunters. He's known for making a few games, the primary one being "Thinking." Overview Old_Thoughts is always seen wearing a big black hat with stripes as well as a white suit with black sleeves and black shoes. He also has a gray tie. History Old_Thoughts' account had been created on August 30, 2017, and shortly after its creation the owner released his first game and started getting recognition. The game got quite a lot of updates during that time, and at one point Old got ranked up as a Smaller/Upcoming myth, and later got promoted to Popular. As of right now, Old_Thoughts has a few games, but the main one is called "Thinking". In the game there are a lot of teleporters, and while the majority of them teleport you to a new area of the same game, a few will transport you to an entirely different place (for example, the church). Upon entering the game, you'll be presented with pillars which surround a bed. One of the pillars says "Say my name.", and saying a certain keyword allows you to get access to an area which explains nearly the entire story. Old_Thoughts' real name is Dylan Stone. He claims that when he was around 6 years old, he made a friend whom he couldn't see but whose presence he could feel. It happened when he was getting treatment for cancer which he had since early childhood (because of that he was in the hospital for a very long time). Dylan got out of the hospital when he was 11, and everything was going well for a while, until his "friend" told him to kill his parents. Old didn't want to harm his parents because he loved them, but ended up doing it anyway because he "trusted his friend". He was then sent to a mental asylum, and this time his friend told him to kill his nurse, which he also ended up doing. After that the friend told him that he was just a figment of Old's imagination and that Old is insane. Then the friend presumably disappeared, and after being on medication for a long time, Old was finally let out of the asylum. He was 25 years old at the time of writing the note which had the aforementioned information. "Thinking" got its last update on March 23rd, 2019. This update featured a few new abstract areas, one of which was near the spawn, and the other one near the house that you get teleported to. Game(s) Thinking The Holy Sight Behavior When in-game, Old_Thoughts wasn't very talkative, but he'd sometimes answer the questions people asked him. He was never seen being overly emotional despite all the trauma he had had. External links Old_Thoughts' Roblox account Trivia * Old_Thoughts' story is somewhat similar to another myth, Cendur, as they both have an illness of sorts and both used to stay at a hospital. Moreover, they met each other once when Old joined Cendur's game during a myth hunt (as seen here). * There is a character named Dylan Stone in a Call of Duty; however, it is unknown whether or not it's a coincidence. * "I can't stop thinking" is a reocurring phrase in the game, and it can be seen in multiple areas. If you say "Stop thinking", it will cause the starting area of the game, as well as the ladder leading to the other segments, to collapse. The background will also change to a huge red orb which spins every so often, making you feel dizzy and disoriented. If you are in one of the other areas at the time the codeword is said, you won't be affected by it unless you return to the spawn. The only way to undo this is to join a new server. * "2:04" is another reocurring thing in Old_Thoughts' games, but it's unknown what it's supposed to represent. Category:Myths Category:Inactive Myths Category:Enszo